powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lepus
Lepus was a Pixie themed Phantom Beast Warrior, who also helds the spirit of the Rabbit. She is the only female of Phantom Beasts. She serves as supporting antagonist of the episodes "Fear and the Phantoms", "One Last Second Chance", main antagonist of the episode "To Earn Your Stripes" and minor antagonist of the final episode "Now the Final Fury". Biography Lepus was one of Phantom Beast Warriors and only female among them. She used the battle style of Pixie and also holded the spirit of the Rabbit. During the first Beast War, Lepus fought, alongside her allies against Pai Zhuq Academy and Dai Shi Clan and was destroyed along with other Phantom Beasts. However, Crystal Eyes, that possessed the power to ressurect them, were left behind. In the twenty-third episode, Jellica used Crystal Eyes and revived Phantom Beasts and ordered them to serve her and help her destroy Dai Shi. But Scorch, Snapper and Whiger betrayed and destroyed her and joined Dai Shi. Lepus was summoned by Scorch along with other Phantom Beast Warriors. They promised to serve Dai Shi. In the twenty-fifth episode, Camille approached Lepus, Sonimax and Osiris and asked them if they could give her sone of their Rinzin Power. They thought she was kidding and declined her offer. In the thirtieth episode, Scorch and Snapper sent Lepus, Sonimax and Osiris to eliminate Camille, as they decided she is the last tie in Jarrod's humanity and must be eliminated for Dai Shi's sake. Lepus, Sonimax and Osiris ambushed Camille and overhelmed her, but Jarrod arrived, who temporarily regained control over his body. He destroyed Sonimax and Osiris, but Lepus escaped. Then Lepus attacked Casey, because she thought if she will defeat the Red Ranger, she would prove her loyalty and earn Dai Shi's mercy. Lepus battled Casey and he used Strike Rider against her. Then other Power Rangers arrived and helped Casey. Scorch and Snapper also arrived and fought Spirit Rangers, while Jungle Fury Rangers battled Lepus. Lepus was defeated by Claw Cannon, Wolf Beam and Rhino Blade. She then grew and battled Rangers's Zords, but was destroyed by Animal Stampede's Final Strike. In the final battle Lepus was revived by Dai Shi, but was again destroyed by Master Guin. Personality Lepus was cunning, sneaky and unpredictable Phantom Beast Warrior. She was highly loyal to Dai Shi, and Phantom Generals: Scorch, Snapper and Whiger and loyally did all their orders. When Jarrod attacked her and her comrades, she decided to defeat Casey, because she thought by defeating the Red Ranger, she would prove her loyalty and gain mercy of her master. Powers And Abilities Rinzin Power * Superhuman Strength * Skilled Fighter * Enlarging Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Lepus was voiced by Sarah Thomson, who at the time is also portraying Fran, the allies of Jungle Fury rangers. Notes * Lepus is the final regular monster in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. See Also References Category:Jungle Fury Category:Phantom Beasts Category:Phantom beast warriors Category:PR Final Monster Category:Jungle Fury Monsters Category:Female PR Monsters Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Rinshi